Christmas Songs
by darkavatar13
Summary: Christmas might be over but there's always next year but if u want, you could still read my songs and review but the next time i'm updating is 12.13.06 YEAR 2006 incase ur blind!
1. Jingle Bells

**Author's Note-**

i was bored out of my mind and i had to do something so i thought about this crazy idea about making up Christmas Songs, only Avatar version so tell me what you think

**Original Song**: Jingle Bells

**D**ashing through the snow, in a one-horse open sleigh,  
over the fields we go, laughing all the way.  
Bells on bobtails ring, making spirits bright,  
what fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight.

_Jingle bells, jingle bells jingle all the way!  
O what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh.  
Jingle bells, jingle bells jingle all the way!  
O what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh._

**A** day or two ago, I thought I'd take a ride  
And soon Miss Fanny Bright, was seated by my side;  
The horse was lean and lank, misfortune seemed his lot;  
He got into a drifted bank and we got up sot

_Jingle bells, jingle bells jingle all the way!  
O what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh.  
Jingle bells, jingle bells jingle all the way!  
O what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh._

**A** day or two ago, the story I must tell  
I went out on the snow, and on my back I fell;  
A gent was riding by, in a one-horse open sleigh  
He laughed as there I sprawling lie but quickly drove away

_Jingle bells, jingle bells jingle all the way!  
O what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh.  
Jingle bells, jingle bells jingle all the way!  
O what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh._

**N**ow the ground is white, go it while you're young  
Take the girls tonight, and sing this sleighing song;  
Just get a bob-tailed bay, two-forty as his speed  
Hitch him to an open sleigh and crack! You'll take the lead

_Jingle bells, jingle bells jingle all the way!  
O what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh.  
Jingle bells, jingle bells jingle all the way!  
O what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh._

_My Version_: Jingle Bells

Running for his life, hoping not to die  
Sokka's after him, how he wished that he could fly  
But nothing will stop him, getting Katara  
Since nothing can't stop him ever because he loves her alright

_Jingle bells, Sokka's mad Aang is pissed  
Both at Zuko since he kidnapped Katara  
Jingle bells, there goes Aang into Avatar mode  
O what fun it is to be running for your life._

**A** day or two ago, I thought I'd take a ride  
And soon to be Princess Katara, was seated by my side;  
The rhino was lean and lank, misfortune seemed his lot;  
He got into a drifted bank and we both got up sot

_Jingle bells, Sokka's mad Aang is pissed  
Both at Zuko since he kidnapped Katara  
Jingle bells, there goes Sokka angry at Zuko  
O what fun it is to be running for your life_ A day or two ago, the story I must tell

I went out to the woods, and there I go I fell;  
For this beautiful girl, that I don't know  
It turns out she's the Avatar's friend, oh my god no. _Jingle bells, I fell in love with my enemy  
her waterbending got me when she saw me  
_

_Jingle bells, I just have to tell her what I feel right now  
O what fun it is to just look into her eyes_ Now the ground was so soft, tell her while I'm young  
Take the girl out tonight, and hope no one finds out  
I never want the night to end, I was happy for once  
Then dawn came and the sun came out I was so sad

_Jingle bells, the world's messed up I wish it would just stop  
life's so cruel and painful damn all the gods  
Jingle bells, I sadly went back to my ship  
O I just can't wait to find her once again_


	2. Aang saw Katara kissing Zuko

Author's Note- 

This was just made up in my spare time since I was bored and had these crazy ideas that I just had to get down. It's mostly just some Christmas songs and weird pairings. I really don't know what made me do this either. So just read and review since I'm bored and dying here to know what you people think.

Disclaimer-

I don't own avatar because if I did, there'd be a Christmas episode.

**Original song:**I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus

**I** saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus

Underneath the mistletoe last night

She didn't see me creep

Down the stairs to have a peep;

She thought that I was tucked up in my bedroom fast asleep.

Then, I saw Mommy tickle Santa Claus

Underneath his beard so snowy white;

Oh, what a laugh it would have been

If Daddy had only seen

Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night

**_My Version:_**Aang saw Katara kissing Zuko

I saw Katara kissing Zuko

Underneath the pines trees

They didn't see me sneak

Around the trees to have a peek

She thought I was asleep with Sokka by the creek

Then, I saw Katara tickle Zuko

He smiled and kissed her alright

Oh what disaster it would have been

If Sokka had seen

Zuko and Katara kissing last night


	3. We wish you a happy MARRIAGE?

**Author's Note-**

i just love this song, don't you?

**Disclaimer**-

i don't own avatar, if i did, then this would so happen!

_**We Wish You A Merry Christmas**_

We wish you a merry Christmas

We wish you a merry Christmas

We wish you a merry Christmas

And a happy New Year

Good tidings we bring

To you and your king

Good tidings for Christmas

And a happy New Year!

We want some figgy pudding

We want some figgy pudding

We want some figgy pudding

Please bring it right here!

Good tidings we bring

To you and your king

Good tidings for Christmas

And a happy New Year!

We won't go until we get some

We won't go until we get some

We won't go until we get some

So bring it out here!

Good tidings we bring

To you and your king

Good tidings for Christmas

And a happy New Year!

We wish you a Merry Christmas

We wish you a Merry Christmas

We wish you a Merry Christmas

And a happy New Year

Good tidings we bring

To you and your king

Good tidings for Christmas

And a happy New Year!

**_My Version: We Wish You A Merry Marriage_**

We wish you a merry marriage

We wish you a merry marriage

We wish you a merry marriage

And a nice honeymoon

Good tidings we bring

To you and your Lord

Good tidings for marriage

And a nice honeymoon!

Uncle wants some grandkids

Uncle wants some grandkids

Uncle wants some grandkids

So he say do it real soon

Good tidings we bring

To you and your Lord

Good tidings for labor

And a happy birthday!

We won't go until we see them

We won't go until we see them

We won't go until we see them

So bring them out here!

Good tidings we bring

To you and your Lord

Good tidings for your kids

And a happy one-year!

We wish you a marriage

We wish you a marriage

We wish you a marriage

And a happy life

Good tidings we bring

To you and your Lord

Good tidings for your life

And a happy long life!


	4. Twelve Year of Loving, loving?

**Author's Note-**

this chapter or 'song' was a mad long one you know, so when attempting to sing, take DEEP BREATHS and don't die on me! because if you do, then i lose a reader and you lose ur life and chance to read more song!

**Disclaimer-**

i dont' own avatar because if i did, twelve years of loving, here they come!

**_The Twelve Days of Christmas_ **

On the first day of Christmas

My true love sent to me:

A partridge in a pear tree

On the second day of Christmas

My true love sent to me:

Two turtle doves

And a Partridge in a pear tree

On the third day of Christmas

My true love sent to me:

Three French Hens,

Two turtle doves

And a Partridge in a pear tree

On the fourth day of Christmas

My true love sent to me:

Four calling birds,

Three French Hens,

Two turtle doves

And a Partridge in a pear tree

On the fifth day of Christmas

My true love sent to me:

Five golden rings,

Four calling birds,

Three French Hens,

Two turtle doves

And a Partridge in a pear tree

On the sixth day of Christmas

My true love sent to me:

Six geese a laying,

Five golden rings,

Four calling birds,

Three French Hens,

Two turtle doves

And a Partridge in a pear tree

On the seventh day of Christmas

My true love sent to me:

Seven swans a swimming,

Six geese a laying,

Five golden rings,

Four calling birds,

Three French Hens,

Two turtle doves

And a Partridge in a pear tree

On the eighth day of Christmas

My true love sent to me:

Eight maids a milking,

Seven swans a swimming,

Six geese a laying,

Five golden rings,

Four calling birds,

Three French Hens,

Two turtle doves

And a Partridge in a pear tree

On the ninth day of Christmas

My true love sent to me:

Nine ladies dancing,

Eight maids a milking,

Seven swans a swimming,

Six geese a laying,

Five golden rings,

Four calling birds,

Three French Hens,

Two turtle doves

And a Partridge in a pear tree

On the tenth day of Christmas

My true love sent to me:

Ten lords a leaping,

Nine ladies dancing,

Eight maids a milking,

Seven swans a swimming,

Six geese a laying,

Five golden rings,

Four calling birds,

Three French Hens,

Two turtle doves

And a Partridge in a pear tree

On the eleventh day of Christmas

My true love sent to me:

Eleven pipers piping,

Ten lords a leaping,

Nine ladies dancing,

Eight maids a milking,

Seven swans a swimming,

Six geese a laying,

Five golden rings,

Four calling birds,

Three French Hens,

Two turtle doves

And a Partridge in a pear tree

On the twelfth day of Christmas

My true love sent to me:

Twelve drummers drumming,

Eleven pipers piping,

Ten lords a leaping,

Nine ladies dancing,

Eight maids a milking,

Seven swans a swimming,

Six geese a laying,

Five golden rings,

Four calling birds,

Three French Hens,

Two turtle doves

And a Partridge in a pear tree

__

__

__

__

_**My Version: The Twelve Years of Loving**_

**Author's Note-** when you read this part, if you burst out laughing, then remember, I made up these songs into my version and tell me what you think of this one song especially, I want to hear your every comment, especially when you reach the sixth year of loving, lol.

On the first year of loving

My true love gave to me:

The first kiss I ever had

On the second year of loving

My true love gave to me:

Two sacks of food

And the first kiss I ever had

On the third year of loving

My true love gave to me:

Three dresses,

Two sacks of food

And the first kiss I ever had

On the fourth year of loving

My true love gave to me:

Four lovely gems,

Three dresses,

Two sacks of food

And the kiss I ever had

On the fifth year of loving

My true love gave to me:

Five golden rings,

Four lovely gems,

Three dresses,

Two sacks of food

And the first kiss I ever had

On the sixth year of loving

My true love gave to me:

Six children crying,

Five golden rings,

Four lovely gems,

Three dresses,

Two sacks of food

And the first kiss I ever had

On the seventh year of loving

My true love gave to me:

Seven scrolls opening,

Six children crying,

Five golden rings,

Four lovely gems,

Three dresses,

Two sacks of food

And the first kiss I ever had

On the eighth year of loving

My true love gave to me:

Eight birds flying,

Seven scrolls opening,

Six children crying,

Five golden rings,

Four lovely gems,

Three dresses,

Two sacks of food

And the first kiss I ever had

On the ninth year of loving

My true love gave to me:

Nine chances dancing,

Eight birds a flying,

Seven scrolls opening,

Six children crying,

Five golden rings,

Four lovely gems,

Three dresses,

Two sacks of food

And the first kiss I ever had

On the tenth year of loving

My true love gave to me:

Ten tempers flying,

Nine chances dancing,

Eight birds a flying,

Seven scrolls opening,

Six children crying,

Five golden rings,

Four lovely gems,

Three dresses,

Two sacks of food

And the first kiss I ever had

On the eleventh year of loving

My true love gave to me:

Eleven kids just chilling,

Ten tempers flying,

Nine chances dancing,

Eight birds a flying,

Seven scrolls opening,

Six children crying,

Five golden rings,

Four lovely gems,

Three dresses,

Two sacks of food

And the first kiss I ever had

On the twelfth year of loving

My true love gave to me:

Twelve roses blooming,

Eleven kids just chilling,

Ten tempers flying,

Nine chances dancing,

Eight birds a flying,

Seven scrolls opening,

Six children crying,

Five golden rings,

Four lovely gems,

Three dresses,

Two sacks of food

And a the first kiss I ever had


	5. Save Us All nah, who'd wanna saw Zhao?

**Author's Note-**

it seems like this is my favorite song of all time, actually, it's grandma got run over by a reindeer. oooo i gotta go write that one it's be on soon

**Disclaimer-**

i dont' own avatar and santa won't give it to me for christmas, i asked and he answered throught hte mail saying i can't do that since i don't own it either

**Deck the Halls**

Deck the halls with boughs of holly,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Tis the season to be jolly  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Don we now our gay apparel,  
Fa la la, la la la, la la la.  
Troll the ancient Yuletide carol,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
See the blazing Yule before us,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Strike the harp and join the chorus.  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Follow me in merry measure,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
While I tell of Yuletide treasure,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Fast away the old year passes,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Hail the new, ye lads and lasses,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Sing we joyous, all together,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Heedless of the wind and weather  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.

**Save Us All**

Jet stole Katara from Zuko,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
He got mad and blew up Sokka  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Then he kill Jet and Katara back  
Fa la la, la la la, la la la.  
But then Zhao came out of nowhere,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
And before you even know it  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Katara's gone once again  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
When they found her once again  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Zuko got even madder,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
There goes a flying Zhao,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Suddenly the Fire Lord died  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Zuko became Fire Lord  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Everyone lives happily after  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.


	6. Zuko got run over by Appa

**Author's Note-**

this wasn't my best song but maybe it's partially due to the fact that christmas is in two days and im rushing to write songs or it could just be it's hard. i also changed the story a little bit thanks tokatarazukoforevur ya

**Disclaimer-**

i dont' own nothing that's famous or importnat or anything that everyone knows of

**Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer**

**Grandma got run over by a reindeer ****  
****Walking home from our house Christmas Eve. ****  
****You can say there's no such thing as Santa, ****  
****But as for me and Grandpa, we believe. **

**She'd been drinking' too much eggnog, ****  
****And we'd begged her not to go. ****  
****But she'd left her medication, ****  
****So she stumbled out the door into the snow. **

**When they found her Christmas morning****  
****at the scene of the attack. ****  
****There were hoof prints on her forehead****  
****and incriminating' Claus marks on her back. **

**Grandma got run over by a reindeer, ****  
****Walking' home from our house Christmas Eve. ****  
****You can say there's no such thing as Santa, ****  
****But as for me and Grandpa, we believe. **

**Now we're all so proud of Grandpa, ****  
****He's been taking' this so well. ****  
****See him in there watching' football, ****  
****Drinking' beer and playing' cards with cousin Belle. **

**It's not Christmas without Grandma. ****  
****All the family's dressed in black. ****  
****And we just can't help but wonder: ****  
****Should we open up her gifts or send them back? **

**Grandma got run over by a reindeer, ****  
****Walking' home from our house Christmas Eve. ****  
****You can say there's no such thing as Santa, ****  
****But as for me and Grandpa, we believe. **

**Now the goose is on the table ****  
****and the pudding made of fig. ****  
****And a blue and silver candle, ****  
****that would just have matched the hair in Grandma's wig. **

**I've warned all my friends and neighbors. ****  
****Better watch out for yourselves." ****  
****They should never give a license, ****  
****to a man who drives a sleigh and plays with elves. **

**Grandma got run over by a reindeer, ****  
****Walking' home from our house, Christmas Eve. ****  
****You can say there's no such thing as Santa, ****  
****But as for me and Grandpa, we believe.**

**Zuko Got Run Over By A Bison**

**Zuko got run over by a bison****  
****Walking through the dark forest last night ****  
****you can say there's no such thing as Appa, ****  
****But as for me and Katara, we believe. **

**He'd been after us as usual, ****  
****and we'd ran as usual. ****  
****But he'd was close to catching us, ****  
****So he ran after us almost catching us. **

**When Iroh found him the next morning,****  
****at the scene of the attack. ****  
****There was a giant print on his body****  
****and incriminating' Appa marks on his back. **

**Zuko got run over by a reindeer ****  
****Walking through the dark forest last night ****  
****you can say there's no such thing as Appa, ****  
****But as for me and Katara, we believe. **

**Now we're all so proud of Iroh, ****  
****He's been taking this so well. ****  
****See him in there watching the sea, ****  
****Drinking' beer and playing' pai sho with other guys. **

**It's not a day without Zuko. ****  
****All the family's dressed in black. ****  
****And we just can't help but wonder: ****  
****Should we bury him here or there or where? **

**Zuko got run over by a reindeer ****  
****Walking through the dark forest last night ****  
****you can say there's no such thing as Appa, ****  
****But as for me and Katara, we believe. **

**Now the coffin is in the ground ****  
****and the dirt is all laid on. ****  
****And a red and gold candles, ****  
****that would just have matched the face and scar of Zuko. **

**I've warned all my friends and neighbors. ****  
****Better watch out for yourselves." ****  
****They should never give a life, ****  
****to a kid who drives a bison and's the avatar. **

**Zuko got run over by a reindeer ****  
****Walking through the dark forest last night ****  
****you can say there's no such thing as Appa, ****  
****But as for me and Katara, we believe. **


	7. Nuttin' for Sokka

**Author's Note-**

this song version is all about Sokka more or less and all the things he did

**Disclaimer-**

i won't even bother explaining

**question:**

do u want me to find more songs or just stop here? first person to answer me in a review get...nothing...what they say happen

**Nuttin' For Christmas**

**I broke my bat on Johnny's head;**

**Somebody snitched on me.**

**I hid a frog in sister's bed;**

**Somebody snitched on me.**

**I spilled some ink on Mommy's rug;**

**I made Tommy eat a bug;**

**Bought some gum with a penny slug;**

**Somebody snitched on me.**

**Oh, I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas**

**Mommy and Daddy are mad.**

**I'm getting nuttin' for Christmas**

**'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad.**

**I put a tack on teacher's chair**

**somebody snitched on me.**

**I tied a knot in Susie's hair**

**somebody snitched on me.**

**I did a dance on Mommy's plants**

**climbed a tree and tore my pants**

**Filled the sugar bowl with ants**

**somebody snitched on me.**

**So, I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas**

**Mommy and Daddy are mad.**

**I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas**

**'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad.**

**I won't be seeing Santa Claus;**

**Somebody snitched on me.**

**He won't come visit me because**

**Somebody snitched on me.**

**Next year I'll be going straight;**

**Next year I'll be good, just wait**

**I'd start now, but it's too late;**

**Somebody snitched on me.**

**So you better be good whatever you do**

**'Cause if you're bad, I'm warning you,**

**You'll get nuttin' for Christmas.**

****

****

**Nuttin' for Sokka**

**I broke my stuff on Zuko's head;**

**Somebody snitched on me.**

**I hid a frog in Katara's bed;**

**Somebody snitched on me.**

**I spilled some food on Zuko's clothes;**

**I made Appa eat a bug;**

**Bought some gum with a penny slug;**

**Somebody snitched on me.**

**Oh, I'm gettin' nuttin' for me**

**Katara and Aang are mad.**

**I'm getting nuttin' for me**

**'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad.**

**I put a tack on Zuko's chair**

**Somebody snitched on me.**

**I tied a knot in Katara's hair**

**Somebody snitched on me.**

**I did a dance on Suki's plants**

**Climbed a tree and tore my pants**

**Filled the money bag with ants**

**Somebody snitched on me.**

**So, I'm gettin' nuttin' for me**

**Zuko and Suki are mad.**

**I'm gettin' nuttin' for me**

**'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad.**

**I won't be seeing any food;**

**Somebody snitched on me.**

**There won't be any for me because**

**Somebody snitched on me.**

**Next time I'll be going straight;**

**Next time I'll be good, just wait**

**I'd start now, but it's too late;**

**Somebody snitched on me.**

**So you better be good whatever you do**

**'Cause if you're bad, I'm warning you,**

**You'll get nuttin', not food.**


	8. Joy to the World

**Author's Note-**

im still writing songs and i'll try to get in as many as i can before Christmas is over but i don't know really. im running out of songs so people when you review, leave me some songs that i should change!

**Disclaimer-**

i don't own avatar no matter how much i wish for it and since Santta still won't give it to me for christmas after i've been such a good girl

* * *

**Joy to the World **

Joy to the world, the Lord is come;  
Let earth receive her King;  
Let every heart prepare Him room,  
and heaven and nature sing,  
and heaven and nature sing,  
and heaven, and heaven and nature sing. Joy to the earth, the Savior reigns;  
Let men their songs employ;  
while fields and floods,  
rocks, hills and plains  
Repeat the sounding joy,  
Repeat the sounding joy,  
Repeat, repeat the sounding joy. No more let sins and sorrows grow,  
nor thorns infest the ground;  
He comes to make His blessing flow  
far as the curse is found,  
far as the curse is found,  
far as, far as the curse is found. He rules the world with truth and grace,  
and makes the nations prove  
the glories of His righteousness,  
and wonders of His love,  
and wonders of His love,  
and wonders, wonders of His love.

**Joy to the World** (said sarcastically just incase you wanna know)

Joy to the world, the Fire Lord died;  
that makes Zuko Fire Lord;  
Let everyone go crazy over him,  
trying to get things ready,  
for when he becomes the Lord,  
and Katara, and Sokka and Aang frown. Joy to the nation, damn, Zula's mad;  
Don't let her near Zuko;  
Since it'll be murder,  
the first she gets  
watch her like kill alright,  
and everyone is watching,  
I repeat, it's just murder! Let no more death and hatred grow,  
and I mean it really;  
if Zula hates Zuko that much  
and he's the Fire Lord,  
she'll hate him even more,  
Let's just hope that he'll be fine. He rules the nation with his pride,  
but that doesn't mean a thing  
Katara and Sokka are sad  
but yet they are also glad,  
I don't know how they are,  
but that doesn't matter right now!


	9. Twas the night before marriage

**Author's Note-**

This song is like a...a sequel before We wish you a happy marriage, it's about what happened the night before

**Disclaimer-**

like i said, if i did own avatar, then this so would happen only with more action and yelling

* * *

**Original Version: The Night Before Christmas**

'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.  
All the stockings were hung by the chimney with care  
in the hope that Saint Nicholas soon would be there.  
Then, what to my wondering eyes should appear,  
a miniature sleigh and eight tiny reindeer,  
A little old driver so lively and quick,  
I knew in a moment it must be Saint Nick.  
And more rapid than eagles his reindeer all came  
as he shouted, "Oh Dasher" and each reindeer's name.  
And so up to the housetop the reindeer soon flew  
with the sleigh full of toys and Saint Nicholas, too.  
Down the chimney he came with a leap and a bound;  
He was dressed all in fur, and his belly was round.  
He spoke not a word but went straight to this work,  
And filled all the stockings, then turned with a jerk,  
And laying his finger aside of his nose,  
Then giving a nod up the chimney he rose.  
But I heard him exclaim as he drove out of sight,  
"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"

**My Version: The Night Before Marriage** (from Zuko's point of view)

'Twas the night before marriage and all through the house  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.  
All the presents were sent to the palace with care  
in hope that a happy couple soon would be there.  
Then, what to my wondering eyes should appear,  
a flying bison and two kids without fear,  
A little child driving it ever so fast,  
I knew in a moment it must be the Aang.  
And more rapid than dragons his bison had came  
as he shouted, "Oh Appa" was it's bison's name.  
And so up to the doorstep the bison soon flew,  
having just heard the news about the marriage too.  
Up the steep steps he ran with a flip and a bound;  
He was dressed in his clothes, and his head was so round.  
He spoke not a word but went straight to this work,  
and went up to his friend, then turned with a jerk,  
and turning his head around he just froze,  
then giving a sad glance at his friend he rose.  
But I heard him exclaim as he drove out of sight,  
"Happy Birthdayto you, and have a good marriage!"


	10. Love at Night

**Author's Note-**

MERRY FAT MAN IN RED SUIT WITH A BEARD DAY! (MY saying, must ask before using!)

i thank all the people who gave me a review and i have to say that i want a review for a present!

**Disclaimer-**

I don't own avatar but i do won this song, kinda.

* * *

**Original Version: Silent Night**

Silent night, holy night,  
all is calm; all is bright  
round yon virgin mother and child.  
Holy infant so tender and mild,  
Sleep in heavenly peace.  
Sleep in heavenly peace.

Silent night, holy night,  
Shepherds quake at the sight,  
Glories stream from heaven afar,  
Heavenly hosts sing alleluia;  
Christ the Savior, is born!  
Christ the Savior is born!

Silent night, holy night,  
Son of God, love's pure light  
Radiant beams from thy holy face,  
With the dawn of redeeming grace,  
Jesus, Lord, at thy birth.  
Jesus, Lord, at thy birth.

**My Version: Love At Night**

Silent night, love at night,  
all is calm; all is bright  
two teenagers lay in silence.  
That silence says all for them though  
Sleep in happy true love.  
Sleep in happy true love.

Silent night, love at night,  
People stare at the sight  
of fire and water mixed  
but someone whispers halleluiah;  
Maybe peace is really born!  
Maybe peace is really born!

Silent night, love at night,  
underneath the moon's light  
Radiant beams from their lovely face,  
With the dawn of sun lighting grace,  
He rises with the sun.  
She rises with the moon.


	11. IMPORTNAT NOTICE!

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

I'M OUT OF SONGS! dammit dammit dammit dammitdammit #& #&$

SO GIMME SONGS PEOPLE OR ELSE THERE WON'T BE ANYMORE! SINCE IT'S ALSO CHRISTMAS, THAT MEANS THAT CHRISTMAS SONGS WILL STOP AFTER TODAY, WAIT, TOMORROW SINCE I'M NICE. BUT THEN THERE WON'T BE ANYMORE SO IF YOU WANT THEN GIMME!


	12. All I want For My Birthday Is NO Love

**Author's Note-**

i thank all the people who gave me songs and here's one of them but i forgot who gave me it and i'll check later but thanks anyway!

**Disclaimer-**

don't own avatar but i own this alright, or part of it

* * *

**All I Want For Christmas Is My Two Front Teeth**

Every body stops  
and stares at me  
these two teeth are  
gone as you can see  
I don't know just who  
to blame for this catastrophe!  
But my one wish on Christmas Eve  
is as plain as it can be!

All I want for Christmas  
is my two front teeth,  
my two front teeth,  
see my two front teeth!  
Gee, if I could only  
have my two front teeth,  
then I could with you  
"Merry Christmas."  
It seems so long since I could say,  
"Sister Susie sitting on a thistle!"

Gosh oh gee, how happy I'd be,  
if I could only whistle (thhhh)  
All I want for Christmas  
is my two front teeth,  
my two front teeth,  
see my two front teeth.  
Gee, if I could only  
have my two front teeth,  
then I could wish you  
"Merry Christmas!"

**All I Want For My Birthday is NO Love Please** (Sokka's point of view)

Every body stops  
and stares at them  
these two teens in  
love as you can see  
I don't know just who  
to blame for this catastrophe!  
But my one wish on my birthday  
is as plain as it can be!

All I want on birthdays,  
is no love please, please,  
no love please, please,  
see no love please, please!  
Gee, if I could only  
have no love please, please,  
then you could wish me  
"Happy Birthday." (And it would really be one)  
It seems so long since I could say,  
" I'm glad you don't have boyfriends Katara!"

Gosh oh gee, how happy I'd be,  
if I could only have no love  
All I want for Christmas  
is no love please, please,  
no love please, please,  
see no love please, please.  
Gee, if I could only  
have no love please, please,  
then you could wish me  
" Happy Birthday!" (And it would really be one!)


	13. NOTICE!

**NOTICE!**

sorry to say this people but christmas is over and i would have added another song but my computer died on me so i couldn't. so i have some good news though, you guys can always come back next year for more songs, i think lemme think... how about the twelve days before christmas just like a song that i wrote, just changed into 12 years of loving. so 12 days before christmas is december 13 and i like thirteen so on DECEMBER 13, 2006 **_2006_!** I'll have more songs then so until then, see ya

from,

darkavatar13!


End file.
